Neighbor discovery (ND) for Internet Protocol (IP) version six (IPv6) is described in the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) in Request for Comment (RFC) 4861, and stateless address auto-configuration is described in RFC 4862, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. The ND for IPv6 and stateless address auto-configuration in RFC 4861 and RFC 4862 are together referred to as neighbor discovery protocols (NDP) and are defined for regular hosts operating in normal (non-lossy) wired/wireless links. NDP defined by IETF in RFC 4861 and RFC 4862 operate on the link local to the nodes and the routers. NDP are subject to many types of security attacks and can be secured without using Internet Protocol Security (IPsec), i.e., by using a Secure Neighbor Discovery (SEND) protocol. However, the SEND protocol is not suitable in many instances and requires optimization for more resource constrained and low power hosts, which may operate in lossy wireless links. Examples of low power hosts or nodes that operate in lossy wireless links include wireless mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and laptops, for example that use wireless IP links, such as in Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) networks. For example, using SEND is substantially costly (in terms of resources) in such resource constrained nodes. Neighbor discovery optimizations for IPv6 over Low power Wireless Personal Area Networks (6LoWPAN) include simple optimizations such as a host address registration feature using an address registration option, which is sent in unicast Neighbor Solicitation (NS) and Neighbor Advertisement (NA) messages, as described by Z. Shelby in Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) publication draft-ietf-6lowpan-nd-17, June 2011, which is entitled “Neighbor Discovery Optimization for Low Power and Lossy Networks”, and is incorporated herein by reference.